


Overthinking Everything

by TheGodWith5Yen



Series: The Fairy Hills Apartment Complex [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe- Modern Setting - Freeform, College AU, Deaf Character, Gajeel wears eyeliner, Gajeel works in his dad's metal shop, Gen, Misunderstandings, awkward big boy, my boy Gajeel loves books, when you see a cute girl and spasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodWith5Yen/pseuds/TheGodWith5Yen
Summary: Gajeel sees a cute girl while at the library. She doesn't seem interested.





	

Despite popular belief, Gajeel loved to read. He practically lived in the local library when he wasn't in the shop or messing with (maybe it was more correct to say finding himself in a mess with) Dragneel and Fullbuster. 

He was the first to check out any new interesting book that came in, he knew who were regulars and who were newcomers looking for a quiet place.

He did not know who the cute girl with bright dyed blue hair was. She had been coming in for the past few weeks. Shrimp, as Gajeel decided to call her in his head due to her petite and small body, just sort of intergrated herself without any trouble. She looked completely comfortable and at ease, surrounding herself with books and papers. 

Sometimes Shrimp would fall asleep over her papers before waking up with a yelp. It was cute. 

So damn cute. 

Cute! 

Gajeel hadn't even talked to her yet and he was smitten! Using words like cute! What was wrong with him. He contained a groan, settling on shoving his head in the book about modern cultures and its effects on the new generation. It was rather interesting, but not completely surprising. 

Gajeel glanced over at Shrimp. Today, her blue hair was down, falling over her shoulders, held out of her face by a bright orange headband. Her dress was a smilar orange. Orange never looked so beautiful. Orange was Gajeel's new favorite color (any color she wore was his new favorite). 

Fuck. A girl like her'd never be into him. She was obviously intellectual. Probably went to the nearby college, which was most likely why she began frequenting the old library. Gajeel was... He was a high school dropout that worked at his fathers metal shop and went to the library every week to feel cultured. He was pretty pathetic. 

No self respecting girl would go for him. Not unless she wanted to experiment and laugh about it later in life. 

("Remember the time I rebeled and dated that tall, punk guy? You know that one with about a thousand ear and face piercings? That one! Oh god I cannot believe I did that! What a loser!") 

So Gajeel settled on glancing at her from afar and admiring her pretty face. Next to him, his phone lit up. He gave a small sneer when he saw who exactly it was. Damn nosey ass. 

Dragneel  
2:45  
Heyyyy  
Gehee man  
*Gajeel

2:46  
What dumbass????

Dragneel  
2:46  
You're at the liberry right?

2:47  
No  
I'm at the library you dumbass  
Why?

Dragneel  
2:50  
Talk too her  
DO IT  
YOU WONT

2:51  
No  
I won'tヽ(ಠ_ಠ)ノ  
Leave me alone Dragneel

Dragneel  
2:53  
Do it and  
I'll do that dare

2:53  
Interesting  
Alright I'll  
Try  
I'll get back to you

Dragneel  
2:55  
AWESOMEE  
YAY!!!!

Gajeel shoved his phone into his pocket and sighed. Crap. He had to do it. He needed to see The Dare. The one that built the very foundation of his friendship with Dragneel and Fullbuster. That and their shared feelings on assholes who hurt their friends. 

He heaved a sigh and stood up. This was for The Dare. Even if he screwed up, he'd have this under his belt. He'd be the one to finally have Dragneel complete The Dare. Not Fullbuster, not Scarlet, not Dreyer, not one of the Strauss siblings. Him, Gajeel Redfox. 

If he had to suck up his nervousness for this, then so be it. It was worth it. He could do it. It was just one girl. Just, one pretty, beautiful, lovely girl that could crush his heart with one odd look-

Oh god Gajeel couldn't do this. He couldn't, he couldn't, he-

He had to. This was more than a dare. He had to at least try. Gajeel Redfox was not going to let fear rule him. He always faced fear head on. He wasn't about to crumble because a girl (a beautiful, beautiful young woman). 

Gajeel quickly took out his phone to check himself out in the camera. His septum piercing was in place, his long black hair tied back in a ponytail. His black eyeliner was pointed just right. He looked hot. He could do this. 

Before any courage could leave him, the young man stood up, book in hand and sat down in a chair at the same table as Shrimp. 

She continued to read her books. Okay. That was- off putting. Okay. Gajeel stared at her for a minute, unsure what to do now. Shit. 

As though now realizing the presence of a six foot man with several piercing and eyeliner (that could kill a man), Shrimp's head slowly lifted up. She seemed startled, but clearly recognized him. She gave a tentative smile and returned her gaze to her book.

"Uh." Gajeel felt heat rise up his face. Shrimp didn't raise her head. "Hi." 

Nothing. 

Gajeel awkwardly shifted, opting on reading his book. Maybe she was busy. College work was extensive, if the long complaints by Dragneel had any truth to it. Gajeel learned a long time ago most of the words out his mouth were exaggerations.

After a while, Gajeel pulled out a pack of gum and stuck a piece in his mouth. He reached over and tapped Shrimp's hand. 

"Want one?" He asked, holding out the small pack. 

Shrimp bit her lip, staring almost longingly at the gum. After a while she conceded, taking a piece. Her whispered "thanks" was so small, Gajeel barely heard it. He nodded back and tried his best to smile. He may have failed at it. 

Gajeel had been sitting at Levy's table for an hour. He had come to the conclusion a few minutes beforehand that Shrimp was not interested. That she didn't want to talk. It sucked. Gajeel might just have to go to the library on the other side of town now. He'd have to convince Juvia to dye her hair a new color, blue would hurt too much, even if Juvia' s wasn't the right shade. Gajeel would have to go into hiding.

He was thinking about leaving when someone strolled up. It was a young woman, with blonde hair in a ponytail, wearing a blue crop top and yellow shorts. She gave Gajeel on odd look (which he was used to by now) before she tapped Shrimp on the shoulder. Shrimp turned. The two began to make hand ges- 

Sign language. They were talking in sign language. 

The blonde handed Shrimp a box and left with a wave. Shrimp took the hearing aids out of the box and put them in her ears. She gave Gajeel a nervous grin. 

"Hi."

"Um. Hi." Gajeel knew he was blushing. He felt like an idiot.

"I would have made conversation before, but I didn't want to mess up my level or anything." Shrimp's cheeks were a light pink. "I'm Levy. Hi." She held out her small hand. 

"H-hi," Gajeel said dumbly as he shook her hand. "Uh- I'm Gajeel."

Levy smiled shyly and inquired about his reading choice. Gajeel enthusiastically answered, thinking about how well this turned out and how much he was going to enjoy The Dare.


End file.
